


Of Cooks & Swordsmen

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji takes a long drag from his cigarette, taking his feet from the floor to the table.<br/>"What're you thinking?" Zoro asks, swigging his bottle of wine.<br/>"What do you mean?" Asks Sanji, opening up his hawk-like blue-grey eyes once more.<br/>"It's not as if I can see into your mind so how can I tell what your thinking?" He asks, his passive, dark eyes staring into intimidating blue-grey.<br/>"I don't think you want to know what I'm thinking…" He runs his delicate fingertips through the bang covering his eye. {If he knew…heh…}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cooks & Swordsmen

Sanji takes a long drag from his cigarette, taking his feet from the floor to the table.  
"What're you thinking?" Zoro asks, swigging his bottle of wine.  
"What do you mean?" Asks Sanji, opening up his hawk-like, blue-grey eyes once more.  
"It's not as if I can see into your mind so how can I tell what your thinking?" He asks, his passive, dark eyes staring into intimidating blue-grey.  
"I don't think you want to know what I'm thinking…" He runs his delicate fingertips through the bang covering his eye. {If he knew…heh. Wouldn't THAT be something to behold… How he would over power me in every way… How I would call him Seme… How he would shove that prick of his into my face…}  
"No, really. Tell me." The green-haired man brushes his callused palm against the earrings on his right ear. The blonde takes out his cigarette and points at Zoro.  
"No! What I'm thinking is none of your business! You have no right to ask me those questions!" While he's ranting, a small amount of ash falls from the cigarette onto Zoro's hand.  
"Ah! Hot!" He quickly brushes it off him and it leaves behind a small welt.  
"Oh… I'm sorry…" Suddenly Sanji's voice is vacant and distant. He puts out his cigarette, placing the butt into the ashtray. He takes the aching hand in his own, studying the damage. He licks the wound, saliva falling in small rivulets onto the burn.  
"Stop! What're you-?!" Zoro's voice is hushed and quiet. Small whimpers of pleasure emit from the blonde's throat as he slips fingers into his mouth and the tips scape against the sensitive roof of his mouth. "C'mon, Curly Brows." Zoro laughs, lowly, and Sanji slowly sucks the fingers from his mouth.  
"What, Avocado Head?" Giggles Sanji, his tone fitting his gaze, hot and heavy. Sure enough, all this talk's getting Zoro both hot and bothered.  
"Could you go a little faster?" He asks, running a hand through his mint hair. Sanji throws a smirk up at the swordsman.  
"Ooh, who's the impatient one now?" Coos Sanji, a cool hand cupping the other's throbbing erection. The swordsman stiffens, in both manners, the cold on his member overwhelming his senses. A burning desire wells inside both. Forgetting their sexuality between them as the aromatic, musky scent of cigarette smoke fills both their lungs. Suddenly, a wave of adrenaline and pheromones sends them both animalistically tearing at each other, maddened in an erotic rage. When the two part, finally, Zoro's shirt is ripped, exposing part of his scarred chest, and the first three buttons on Sanji's shirt are popped off the fabric. Both are flushed and panting, thick desire still running heavily through their veins. With no use of words, the two growl quietly, like feral cats in heat. Zoro is the first to pounce, tackling the blonde to the floor. "You want me?" Asks the cook, his voice low and provocative.  
"Yes… In fact, I may just need you." Breathes the swordsman, flashing his teeth in a suggestively perfect grin.  
"Marimo… Mmn…" Sanji's smokey voice drifts around the hot, heavy-aired room. Zoro only feels his trousers tighten more and so drastically so that he feels most of the blood in his head go down to fill his groin up with tension. He shoots a dirty look at the cook. "Oh, my little Marimo… I'm going to let you ruin me… You're going to fuck me three days 'til next Thursday… I'm going to be screwed so hard, I'll still feel you inside me come Saturday next week…" The blonde purrs. This, in itself, on a regular day, would've made Zoro cum anyway, but, with this being a 'Zoro on Sanji day', he has to be professional. He lets loose a colossal moan.  
"Ooh, you ARE going to regret calling me that tomorrow…when your backside aches like a motherfucker." Zoro chuckles, tugging Sanji up by his hair and slamming their lips together. The cook tastes of alcohol and cigarettes. He would never admit it but smelling and tasting that distinct part of Sanji always turned him on, immensely. A deep moan emits from his throat as he tastes the smoke on his tongue. "Sanji…"  
"Oh, my Marimo…" The chef murmurs between breaths.  
{Anymore arousal and I swear I'm going to explode…} The mint-haired man thinks, hugging the man's hips to his own. The blonde wriggles under the swordsman on the wooden-boarded floor.  
"Oh, wow… This really is a naughty specimen, right here." The cook grasps the base of Zoro's rock hard cock.  
"GAH!" The other yelps, his face flushed and red with arousal. He feels his shaft's head already leaking precum. There's no way Zoro can possibly carry on this whole 'domination' charade. If anything, Sanji should be topping. "Fuck it, Sanji! You fucking top!" He rolls over so Sanji's on top.  
"You've been a naughty boy… My~ Little~ Marimo~" The chef coos and kneads the swordsman's balls in his palm. A hoarse scream is wrenched from the darker man's lungs.  
"Fu-Fuck!" His trousers and boxers discarded in a second, Zoro shivers with anticipation as he stares down at his painfully unyielding cock, erupting precum from the flushed and angry head.  
{His moans of pleasure are just…delicious… Mmn-hm… Going without this man will never be as bad as going without food but…Christ, it'll be hard, though…} Sanji thinks, his blonde hair swept behind his ears.  
"Zoro, moan louder…" The blonde doesn't turn to the swordsman.  
"Wh-Wha-?!" Asks the great swordsman.  
"I want you to moan louder… I want the whole ship to hear the great Zoro reduced to a shivering, moaning, horny wreak… Oh, I think maybe I should ruin you, my Marimo… I'm going to make you wish that you'd never been picked up by the captain…" His voice is low and dangerous as he runs his tongue over Zoro's chest. The blonde engulfs his shaft, making sure to take the head deep into his throat. As the tip brushes against the back of his neck. He manages a moan, around that cock, taking up 60% of his mouth. These reverberated moans send pleasure quaking up Zoro's body. The mint-haired man gulps, audibly.  
"Sanji…" He moans and Sanji lifts his head, a twisted smile curling at his lips.  
"Oh…does my sweet, little Marimo like it when I degrade him…? Does it make him hot…?" Sanji whispers, hotly, his ghostly voice catching Zoro's breath in his lungs.  
"Yes… I need more…" Zoro mumbles, his voice only a mere whisper.  
"Oh my, my slutty, little Marimo… Begging for more…" He rubs the tip of his own member through his trousers. "Mmn… Such fragile obedience… It's arousing…" He growls, squeezing the other man's balls. Just hearing this sexual demon calling him arousing is enough to make him cum but as there's no physical stimulus, he doesn't. Zoro manages a small yelp as he feels damp on his stomach, where he's leaked precum. "Oh, you're yearning for me… I can tell… I want to hear you say it… Admit to it…" Snarls the blonde, leaning close to Zoro's lips, playing his fingers in the slit at the head of the other's member. The swordsman stays silent, afraid that, if he were to open his mouth, he would just let out a long string of cusses, curses and moans. "Hmm… Or do I need to do…this…?" Sanji pushes his middle finger into Zoro's pucker, up to the knuckle.  
"AH! OKAY, OKAY! I'M A DAMN SLUT! A FUCKING WHORE! I NEED YOU MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE, SANJI!" His voice is loud, loud enough to wake any light-sleepers. His curled brows impishly raised, the cook takes out his finger, pushing it through the other man's lips. A small creak comes from the hinges in the door as Usopp steps into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.  
"Umm… Guys, what're you doing?" He asks, his eyes wide with shock. Zoro's reflect the same reaction, fear springing in his mind. Sanji's hot gaze doesn't falter, he purrs at the sniper so affectionately as he licks the scar on the swordsman's chest, making him squirm beneath him.  
"What do I say? I never deny anyone if they're hungry. This little tart here is sooooo hungry. Pleasures of the flesh before dreams? Ha! He's dying for a taste of me so I plan to give him that…" He turns to the other crew member. "…at least." His eyes flash, a brilliant silver. The long-nosed man backs away, shutting the door behind him. "That took care of HIM." Sanji laughs, hotly, studying the reaction on his partner's face.  
"Do you have a fucking death wish?" The swordsman shouts, shock still etched into his features.  
"I speak the truth." The cook growls, smacking the flesh of the swordsman's behind.  
"Mmf!" The small grunt of pain sends a twitch jolting up his shaft. His pain always got Sanji off, especially when it was administered after a well-earned crack of his hand. "Sa-Sanji, we can't do this…" The mint-haired man protests as the blonde's fingers wrap around his prick. Once the relationship with a crew member is fractured, as you can imagine, there's really no way to repair it.  
"Why…Marimo…? We've already done it…so many times before…" He sighs.


End file.
